Truth or Dare?
by tasha'dee
Summary: One-Shot. All the quiletes get together for a game of truth or dare. Bella is quilete. Bella/Paul Jared/Kim Jacob/Leah Sam/Emily Embry/Angela Seth/? Quil/Claire


Truth or Dare?

What the actual freak? Remind me again why I agreed to play truth or dare with these people? I mean, I love them and all but the dares they give are _weak_. Making out with Kim? Piece of cake.

"Guys, this is the easiest dare I've ever been made to do. Ever." I told them with a mock serious face. Determined not to give it away just yet.

"And why would that be sister?" Jared asked with a sly smile on his face.

"I've already made out with Kim before." I informed him, revelling in the look of disgust on his face.

"My girlfriend, and my sister?" he said.

"Yup. And thats not the worst part oh brother of mine. I made out with her before you." I told him in a sing-song voice, sticking out my tongue like a small child.

"What?..Thats just..Nowaay..Uhh." He stuttered, his mouth dropping open in horror as everyone else burst out in to hysterical fits of laughter.

A few minutes later and we were all settling back down except Jared who was scowling at all of us for laughing.

"Really Bella? It's not even the fact that it's a girl, it's that it's _my_ girl."

Jared pouted at me, yes pouted.

"Shutup Jared. We were just experimenting. And besides kim was _my _best friend first so technically, she's _my_ girl." I smirked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." he replied.

"Jeez Bella, Sam, Seth, Kim. Who _haven't_ you made out with?" Embry mocked me.

"Well actually you forgot to say.."

"Okay then, lets just get back to the game!" Leah interuppted me with a pleading expression on her face. Oh no Lee-Lee, you're not getting away with it that easily.

"Why Lee-Lee? Embarrased?" I teased.

"What? Oh no. Leeaaah." Jake whined as he realised what i was implying. "My cousin really?" He continued whining.

"Quit whining like a bitch Jake." I bit.

"Oh sorry Bells, that's your job." He bit back.

"Bite me."

"Love you too princess." He replied as I flipped him off.

"Right soo.. back to the game.. Belly, if thats to easy a dare why don't we change it to say Sam?"

I looked out the corner of me eye and saw Sam looking at Emily with an apologetic look whilst Emily looked a little _too_ unaffected by this if you catch my drift. Well, lets see how long she can keep that up for.

Hahaha.

"Quil I forgot, you always were an ass. Fine. But I must warn you Quilly, sleep with one eye open." I threatened at Quil, who I'm suprised wasn't being burned alive by the death glares he was recieving from me, Kimmy and Seth, who were sitting next to me squeezing my hands in reassurance. Only them two would know what much this dare would affect me.

I made my way over to Sam, scowling at the look on his face, before grabbing his face in both my hands and pulling it towards me. I thought my plan was failing until I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip, asking for the entrance I willingly give him, all part of the plan.

Behind me I heard a low, vicious growl, then practically felt the floor vibrating from the persons shaking, signalling just how angry he was, that he was so close to phasing in my livingroom.

I pulled away to see who the person was and felt a huge, smug smirk make its way on my face when I saw the culprit. Ha, and he refuses to acknowledge our imprint. _My _imprint, _my _imprinter, _the _biggest jerk ever, _my _Paul.

"Sam i suggest that if you like your arms and hands you would remove them from her waist. Now." He spat out threw his teeth. And gosh-darnit our _almighty _alpha moved his hands faster than anything.

I was going back to my space on the floor between Kim and Seth giggling to myself, when I decided to have some more fun. I looked back at Paul to his shaking slowly subsiding, then turned back to Seth with a mischevious smile on my face. He sighed dramatically then leant back and made a gesture with his hand telling me to go on with whatever my plan was, he always could read me like a book.

I carried on walking and dropped myself in his lap, resting my head in his chest, sighing contently.

You must be wondering what i find so amusing about this position. I'm only sitting on a friends lap. Paul can't get mad about that. Right? Wrong. You see Paul know's about mine and Seth's history, and makes no effort to hide his dislike for it.

"You know Paul, I don't know why you feel the need to make threats you have no intentions of making good on." I told him in comeback to his earlier threat.

"Bella.." Seth cautioned me in my ear.

"No Seth. His empty threats don't scare me." I knew I was pushing my luck now, but I couldn't bring my self to care all that much.

"Yeah well if you dont get your ass off him in five seconds, we'll see just how empty my threats are." He warned me.

"One..Two..Three..Four..Five." I counted out loud still in my place on Seth's lap, raising my eyebrow when I'd finished, hearing people snicker in the background.

"See. Empty." I infomed him, watching as he stood up, making his way towards me, coming to a stop in front of me, arms folded, eyebrow raised, a smirk coming to his face, God that smirk would be the death of me, as he watched me stand up and mimic his movements.

"Well?" I snapped. His smirk still in place as he leant down to whisper in my ear,

"Hm, you know, I like it when my girl is feisty." Then gently bit down on my ear.

By now my teeth were chewing a hole in my bottom lip as I desperately tryed to stop the noises, threatening to escape me. His warm breath sending shivers down my spine as he chuckles at the effect he has on me.

Oh no, he is not winning this one. I turned his face to me and cupped it in the palm of my hands, keeping my gaze away from his eyes so as not to get lost in the deep, chocolate swirls. Damn, to late, stupid imprint. I turned my eyes to his lips, moist, plump kissable, focus Bella, before capturing them in a hot, passionate kiss. I pulled back slightly and whispered against his lips,

"And you my friend are a jerk. A very, very hot jerk."

"I know baby, I know"


End file.
